Amarte Despues de la Muerte
by YennyCullen
Summary: Una mirada basto para enamorarme de el,un beso para entregarme ati,el sufrimiento valio la pena,pero no basto mi amor para tenerlo con vida.. O SI?.. QUE PASARA CON LOS MASEN Y LOS CULLEN.. bella sera feliz, despues de perder al amor de su vida.. lemmons
1. La cena Vulturi, Swan, Cullen, Masen

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia me pertenece ami tanto comoconsidero tambien a mi amiga anna (hale cullen anna) por sus aportaciones en esta historia.**

**Bien chicas qui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia espero y les guste, es el primer fic que escribo espero y sea de su agrado.**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi padre es Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de Poenix Arizona, mi madre Rene Swan ella es maestra en educación especial, mis padres amaban su trabajo y a mí me daba mucho gusto verlos contentos, yo voy a empezar la universidad voy a estudiar literatura.

Este día nos encontrábamos en Italia visitando a un medio hermano de mama que aunque son medios hermanos mi tío Aro la quiere mucho y nos invito a pasar la navidad con ellos, mi mama gustosa acepta pues es el único pariente cercano que tiene.

Y aquí estoy yo esperando que se llegue la hora de la cena ya que teníamos invitados según dijo mi tío aro son unos viejos amigos a los cuales lleva mucho tiempo sin ver.I was brought from my memory by a faint knock at the door.

Para esta ocasión mi prima Heidi me había vestido poniéndome un vestido blanco strapples con un listón negro en la parte baja del pecho que lo hacía resaltar, un poco de maquillaje y un peinado sencillo con unas zapatillas de tacón peligroso al menos para mí (vestido en mi perfil).

Me fije en la hora y vi que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran nuestros invitados así que decid que era tiempo de bajar.

Cuando estaba por llegar escuche risas y platica provenientes de la sala, "los invitados llegaron" pensé.

Al llegar a la sala ahí se encontraban mi papa y mama, tío Aro, tía Suplicia y Heidi con Demetri su novio, junto a ellos estaban 6 personas más 3 hombres y 3 mujeres.

Estaba observándolos cuando mi tío me hablo "Iabella hija te presentare a los Cullen, mira este de aquí es Carlisle y ella es su esposa Esme" el hombre era rubio ojos color azul parecía actor, la mujer se veía amable su cara en forma de corazón y su cabello solo caramelo y unos ojos color verde hermosos.

"Mucho gusto señor y señora Cullen" les dije saludándolos con una sonrisa.

Hola Isabella mucho gusto y por favor llámanos Carlisle y Esme nos hace sentir un poco viejo con eso de señor y señora" me dijo Carlise con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

"entonces me pueden llamar bella" les dije sonriendo "y yo los llamare Carlisle y Esme.

"Claro que si bella querida" me dijo Esme en un tono maternal.

"Bueno y que a nosotros no nos presentan" dijo una chica bajita con facciones de duende y el cabello color negro azabache cortado hasta por los hombros peinado en distintas direcciones.

Claro que si mi querida e impacienté Alice" dijo mi tío aro "Bella ellos son los hijos del Carlisle y Esme"

Hola mucho gusto" les dije a los cuatro

Hola me dijo la chica que se llamaba Alice " mi nombre es Alice y seremos grandes amigas" y corrió a darme un abrazo el cual yo le regrese ya me empezaba a caer bien.

El siguiente fue uno de los chicos "hola Bella mi nombre es Emmet encantado de conocerte "me dijo y me dijo un gran abrazo también el parecía un oso estaba enorme parecía un jugador de futbol americano. Detrás de el estaba una chica que parecía modelo era hermosa mi autoestima callo al verla a ella era alta delgadísima rubia ojos azules hermosa "Bella ella es mi novia Rosalie" me dijo emmet. "Novia" que no dijo tío Aro que eran hermanos pensé.

Hola Bella mucho gusto" me dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera

"El gusto es mío Rosalía" le conteste también con una sonrisa.

Bueno Bella y este hermoso caballero que está aquí es mi novio Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rosalie" me dijo Alice muy sonriente.

El chico se acerco y me dijo "Un gusto Bella" y me sonrió, "Hola Jasper un gusto también "le dije yo

"Disculpen la pregunta pero mi tío Aro dijo que eran hijos de Carlisle y Esme como es que son novios?" pregunte queriendo aclarar esa parte. Carlisle fue el que se adelanto para contestar

"Bueno Bella ellos son nuestros hijos adoptivos, pero es como si fueran nuestros hijos biológicos" me dijo Carlisle sonriendo con orgullo.

Estaba apunto de contestar cuando entraron una pareja que tenía algunas de las facciones de Emmet y otras de Alice, cuando entraron y vieron a los Cullen se tensaron al igual que los Cullen.

"Buenas noches Edward y Elizabeth sean bienvenidos" les dijo mi tío Aro tratando de aliviar el momento tenso.

Aro querido cuanto tiempo" contesto la mujer la cual no le quitaba la mirada a Alice y Emmet.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la divina Alice y el juguetón Emmet" dijo el acompañante de la pareja, los mencionados solo se movieron incomodos y dijeron un seco "hola", estaba confundida no entendía que pasaba.

Mi tío nos presento a mis padres y a mí con los recién llegados, estábamos todos platicando claro los Cullen platicando conmigo, mis padres, Heidi y Demetri. Mientras los Masen platicaban con mis tíos.

Sue la encargada de la cena paso a decirnos que ya estaba listo todo para pasar al comedor nos disponíamos a ir para allá cuando el timbre sonó y por la puerta el entro un chico que digo chico un dios griego hermoso el color de cabello cobrizo con destellos rojizos de tez pálida y unos ojos hipnotiza tés color verde, junto a el venia una chica, hermosa pero no como Rosalie me quise suponer que era su novia ya que venían abrazados.

Edward querido pensaba que no ibas a llegar, Tanya hija que gusto que hayas venido." Contesto la señora que le llamaba Elizabeth.

Disculpa mama se hizo tarde pero ya estamos aquí" contesto sin quitarme la mirada, "Aro disculpe la demora" le dijo sonriendo a mi tío Aro.

"No te preocupes hijo lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, pero ven quiero presentarte a mi querida sobrina" le dijo mi tío separándolo de su acompañante.

Isabella, este es Edward hijo de Elizabeth y Edward," me dijo mi tío con una gran sonrisa "Edward esta es mi sobrina Isabella"

Edward dio un paso y tomo mi mano y la beso "Un placer Isabella" me dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro.

Hola mucho gusto" le dije sonriendo le quise decir el placer es mío pero fue lo que le pude contestar.

En ese momento mágico se escucho como alguien se aclaro la garganta "Edward hijo no vas a presentar a tu prometida" dijo la mama de Edward viéndome con cara de desprecio, pude sentir una opresión en el pecho.

"Claro que si mama, bueno ella es Tanya mi prometida" dijo Edward presentándola, ella camino hacia mis tíos y mis padres y los saludo, pero no saludo a Carlisle y a su familia, se fue junto a Elizabeth.

Bien pasemos a cenar" dijo mi tío un poco aturdido por ese desplante de la prometida de Edward hacia Carlisle.

Pasamos la cena entre platicas y bromas por parte de emmet hacia alice, Edward los veía con un brillo en los ojos que no supe distinguir, tenía mis dudas respecto a eso porque el desplante de tanya? Porque el comportamiento de los papas de Edward hacia los cullen, lo averiguaría.

Edward en ningún momento dejo de verme, se puede decir que me ponía más atención a mí que a su prometida, y su madre se dio cuenta de eso y me veía con mas desprecio, la verdad me incomodaban sus miradas no se que le había hecho para que me viera con esa mirada de desprecio.

Ya estábamos despidiendo a los Masen y a los Cullen, que por cierto ninguno de ellos se despidió entre sí, alcance a ver como Elizabeth se le quiso acercar a Alice pero ella de inmediato se acerco a Esme quien de inmediato la abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña, pude ver como Esme veía a Elizabeth con coraje y como Elizabeth le dedicaba una mirada retadora, al final los Cullen se marcharon antes que los Masen, prometiéndole a Alice y Rosalie que saldría con ellas de compras.

Cuando todos se fueron me despedí de mis padres y mis tíos, llegue a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me dormí pensando en Edward.

**dejenme sus comentarios diganme si fue de su agrado y si sigo con esto.**


	2. Conociendo a un Angel

**Hola chicas aqui ando dejando el cap, espero y les guste , creanme estoi emocionada por que apenas llevo el primer capitulo ia el segundo y he recibido muchas alertas , cranme que eso me motiva a segui escrbiendo.**

**y le quiero agradecer a hale cullen anna por su ayuda :)**

EDWARD

Y aquí estoy yo Edward Anthony Masen esperando a mi queridísima y adorada prometida nótese el sarcasmo, estábamos demasiado retrasados para la cena que teníamos con el amigo de mis padres y todo porque Tanya no encontraba sus zapatos Prada, yo no la quería llevar pero mi madre terca decía que ella ya iba a ser pronto de la familia y la tenía que ir presentando.

"Eddy amor nos vamos" me dijo Tanya con voz chillona, como me pude comprometer con alguien así?, oh ya recuerdo por complacer a mi madre, tal vez deba aprender a no complacerla tanto

Tanya te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas Eddy" le dije demasiado irritado, que esta mujer no entiendo que no me diga eddy?, para que pregunto se que no puede entenderme su cerebro no da para eso.

Ella me ignoro y se arrogo a mis brazos, pero hice un movimiento en falso según jaja y la deje que cayera al piso solo escuche un gemido de su parte.

"Oh Tanya querida lo siento enserio calcule mal" le dije conteniendo la carcajada que quería soltar, ella se levanto y se arreglo su "elegante" vestido. Juro que aguanto las ganas de sobarse las partes donde se había lastimado por la caída

"No te preocupes amor nos vamos" me dijo, yo solo asentí y deje que ella me siguiera al llegar cuando llegamos a mi preciado volvo y me dirigí a mi lado del conductor subí pero Tanya no lo hacía. "Que pasa Tanya por que no subes vamos tarde" le dije un poco molesto.

"No piensas abrir la puerta a esta hermosa señorita Edward" me dijo Tanya con tono molesto ja me dieron ganas de decirle y donde esta que no la veo jaja, pero me aguante las ganas, solo me estire y abrí la puerta para que ella subiera.

En el camino no el permití que hablara al arrancar puse claro de luna de Debussy, así paso el camino sin ninguno de los dos hablar pero claro porque yo no lo permití.

Al llegar tocamos el timbre y en unos segundos la puerta se abrió, al entrar solo tuve ojos para ver a un hermoso ángel de tez pálida como la mía, sus hermosos ojos chocolate su color de cabello entre café y marrón, era todo un ángel, solo tenía ojos para ella.

Estaba tan perdido en esa linda chica que no me di cuenta de las demás personas presentes hasta que mi mama me hablo.

Edward querido pensaba que no ibas a llegar, Tanya hija que gusto que hayas venido" dijo mi mama.

Disculpa mama se hizo tarde pero ya estamos aquí" conteste sin quitar la mirada de aquel ángel, "Aro disculpe la demora" le dije sonriendo.

"No te preocupes hijo lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, pero ven quiero presentarte a mi querida sobrina" me dijo aro separándome de Tanya, ay gracias a dios, con que su sobrina.

Me dirigí hacia donde él me guiaba, se me hacia largo el camino hacia mi ángel.

Isabella, este es Edward hijo de Elizabeth y Edward, Edward esta es mi sobrina Isabella" nos presento aro, di un paso al frente tome su mano y la bese, y le dije "Un placer Isabella" y le sonreí.

Hola mucho gusto" me dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía adorable.

Me quede un rato apreciando lo hermosa que era, nada que ver con Tanya como me comprometí con ella, por mi madre. La seguía observando pero mi madre me saco de mi momento.

"Edward hijo no vas a presentar a tu prometida" maldita ser la hora en que había aceptado los caprichos de mi madre, con todo mi pesar y a regañadientes les dije.

Claro que si mama, bueno ella es Tanya mi prometida" les dije solo señalando a Tanya ella camino hacia aro y suplicia y los saludo también a una pareja que había ahí, pero ni siquiera se acerco a los Cullen, se regreso y se acerco a mi mama, y me di cuenta que mama tenía muy bien informada a Tanya sobre los Cullen.

Bien pasemos a cenar" dijo aro un poco aturdido por la situación.

La cena paso entre platicas y bromas por parte de Emmet hacia Alice, eso me entristecía quería ir y abrazar a la duende maniática de las compras como en viejos tiempos y recibir un gran abrazo de oso protector de Emmet, ni siquiera mire a Carlisle o a Esme , aun dolía todo lo pasado, los extrañaba mucho pero no había nada que hacer.

Todos estaban en su plática a mí solo me quedaba ver a Isabella o Bella como había escuchado que Alice y Rosalie le decían, no pude dejar de verla durante toda la noche, le ponía mucha mas atención a ella que a Tanya que es mi prometida, pero Bella me hipnotizaba con su belleza sus lindos ojos todo de ella me atraía me llamaba, de repente vi como Bella se veía un poco incomoda pensé que era por mi mirada pero al seguir la mirada de Bella vi que mi madre la veía con desprecio con coraje no supe porque, tendría que hablar con ella para saber que le pasaba.

Ya nos estábamos despidiendo, y vi como mi mama se acercaba a Alice pero ella al ver las intenciones de mama corrió hacia Esme y la abrazo y ella le respondió abrazándola protectoramente, pude ver como la que un día fue mi madre veía a mi mama con coraje, y como mama la veía retadoramente, cuando todos se despidieron salimos yo tenía que dejar a Tanya en su casa.

Nos vemos en un rato" les dije a mis padres, ellos me respondieron con una está bien.

El viaje de regreso Tanya no decía nada iba demasiado seria para mi gusto pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegamos estaba por bajarse cuando se acerco a mí.

Que sueñes conmigo Eddy" dijo estaba a punto de protestar cuando sentí su labios en los míos me dio un beso el cual no le correspondí, se retiro de mí y me dijo "Que sueñes conmigo amor"claro que lo haría si necesitara sufrir un infarto pensé

El camino a casa no deje de pensar en Bella es hermosa simplemente, tenia que ver la forma de volver a verla sin que nadie estuviera cerca, no entendía como con una mirada me había hipnotizado por completo, pero no me importaba , con esa mirada me había robado el corazón por completo.

Cuando llegue a casa, agradecí que mis padres ya estuvieran en su habitación, no quería otra platica donde me recordaran por que era mi dolor, por que mi resentimiento a los cullen, no después de haber conocido a un ángel a bella.

** espero su opinion que les parecio diganme si sigo plizzzz dejen review, nada les cuesta**


	3. Conociendonos parte I

**Chicas aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero y les guste.**

Bella pov.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una gran sonrisa, había soñado con Edward y eso me ponía muy contenta, decidí tomar un baño y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando llegue al comedor estaba mi tío y Heidi.

"Buenos días hija, como amaneciste" me dijo mi tío con una sonrisa extraña.

"Muy bien tío, y mis padres y mi tía donde están?" pregunte al no verlos ahí, mi tío estaba a punto de contestar cuando Heidi interrumpió.

Salieron bella, mi tía Renne quería aprovechar, ya que estarán aquí poco tiempo" me dijo Heidi con un poco de tristeza en la última parte.

Y eso me golpeo duro porque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo aquí en Italia como para poder tratar con Edward aunque dudaba que lo volviera a ver.

El desayuno se paso sin nada relevante, mi tío se retiro ya que se le hacía tarde para ir a su empresa, y mi prima tenía un compromiso con su novio y su familia, así que no me quedo de otra que dirigirme a mi habitación.

Al llegar saque mi Ipod para escuchar un poco de música clásica para relajarme y pensar, como me gustaría poder vivir aquí para tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Edward quería saber todo de él, aunque sabía que él estaba comprometido, pero aun así lo quería conocer, y también conocer más a los Cullen que todos ellos me cayeron muy bien y se portaron muy amables no como los padres de Edward y la prometida, pero mi inquietud los Cullen y los Masen tendrían algún problema, me gustaría saber cuál es, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando tocaron la puerta si no cuando la abrieron, por ella apareció una chica como de 1. 55 de estatura de piel morena clara y su cabello negro largo hasta su espalda era delgada pero sin llegar a ser flaca sin forma tenía una sonrisa sincera y en sus ojos se veía su sinceridad.

Buenos días señorita disculpe que la moleste pero tengo un encargo para usted" me dijo ella tímidamente.

Buenos días y nada de señorita me puedes decir Bella" le dije sonriendo sinceramente, "y bien dime cual es el encargo y cuál es tu nombre"

Mi nombre es Ángela" me contesto la chica ya no tan tímida, pero con su sonrisa sincera "el joven Edward Masen me pidió que le entregara esto" me dijo entregándome un sobre con una rosa. "Y no se preocupe no diré nada" me dijo bien sincera y me sonrió.

El joven Edward???" no lo podía creer, el me había mandado una carta y una rosa.

Si señ…… Bella, el me dijo que le entregara esto y que si aceptaba la esperaba a las 2:00 en punto a una cuadra de aquí" me dijo "me retiro con su permiso" se despidió y yo le di un gracias.

Me dispuse a abrir el sobre para ver que decía.

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero y estés muy bien, y que no te moleste el haberte enviado esta pequeña invitación y una hermosa rosa como tú. _

_Quisiera pedirte que aceptaras salir conmigo, quisiera verte pasar un rato agradable contigo, si aceptas estaré a las 2:00 en punto a una cuadra de la casa de tu tío._

_Y una última petición si puedes salir sin que se den cuenta, no quiero que tengas problemas._

_Espero que aceptes mi ángel_

_Atentamente_

_Edward _

No lo podía creer él quería salir conmigo, pero por qué no quiere que se den cuenta……. Creo que ya se un poco EL está COMPROMETIDO. Sentí una opresión en mi corazón, pero yo también quería verlo así que porque no aceptar, vi el reloj de mi mesita y me di cuenta que solo tenia media hora para arreglarme, así que fui a mi closet y saque un vestidito azul de tejido y me lo puse con unos leggins negros y unas botas de piso negras, me deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille un poco.

Cuando Salí, busque a Ángela y le dije que si preguntaban por mi que dijera que había salido a dar una vuelta.

Salí de la casa con sumo cuidado de que nadie me viera, pero me preocupe al ver a Sue en el jardín la señora que se encarga de la cocina viéndome fijamente como queriendo saber a dónde iba, para donde caminaba me seguía con su mirada, así que en un descuido sin que ella viera hacia donde me dirigía Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude e iba viendo siempre hacia atrás para ver si nadie me venía siguiendo iba pensando a donde me llevaría Edward, camine solo una cuadra cuando lo distinguí estaba recargado en un volvo plateado parecía modelo con la pose que tenia y se veía como un dios griego así como iba vestido con unos jeans y una playera negra y su chamarra.

Cuando me vio me dedico una sonrisa que me deslumbro se veía tan hermoso que ahí fue cuando me puse nerviosa y creí en el amor a primera vista, puesto que ya Edward me atraía desde la noche de la cena y ahorita solo confirmaba mis sospechas.

EDWARD pov

Estaba ansioso esperando a Bella, porque estaba seguro que aceptaría, estaba un poco desesperado, me preguntaba y si se dieron cuenta y si viene alguien con ella o simplemente no viene, y cuando estaba por llamar la vi al más hermoso ángel que pude a ver visto antes.

Hola Bella, te ves preciosa." la salude cuando la tenía enfrente de mí se veía hermosa, y el color azul le favorecía mucho si antes me gustaba el azul ahora lo amaba porque en ella se veía hermoso ese color, pero por ser ella quien llevara ese color.

Hola y gracias tu también te vez bien" me dijo y un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus lindas mejillas.

Y dime no estuvo complicado salir o si? "le pregunte interesado por si alguien la había visto salir.

Un poco, solo la señora que se encarga de la cocina estuvo al pendiente de cada paso que daba pero en un descuido salí sin que se diera cuenta hacia donde" me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Había sido un gran desafío que bella saliera de la casa de aro sin que nadie supiera con quien y adonde iba, pero me gusto que se arriesgara para poder vernos y sin que nadie se enterara como se lo pedí, y se lo pedí no porque fuera malo, pero no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera este ángel seria mío aunque sea por unas horas, pero tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella, de disfrutar de sus sonrojos , de escuchar su risa melodiosa, de ver su ojos transparente, de conocer a un ángel aunque sea solo por unas horas.

Bueno pero estas aquí" le dije contento por tenerla conmigo. " bien adelante" le dije abriéndole la puerta del volvo, a ella si le abriría la puerta seria todo un caballero, pero con Tanya, madamas de pensarlo se me revolvía el estomago

Cuando por fin estuvimos lejos de la casa, de aro, ella me pregunto tímidamente a donde iríamos y la verdad es que yo no tenía ni la mínima idea, lo único importante es que estaba con ella

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que iríamos a un hermoso prado al que siempre iba cuando los recuerdos me invadían ya que es hermoso, pero no tanto como ella, cuando llegamos al prado, la ayude a bajar del auto, como ya lo había pensado antes ella si se merecía que yo fuera un caballero más bien ella se merecía que fuera su esclavo

Comenzamos a caminar y ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, creo que estábamos demasiados nervios, yo no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

Le sugerí que nos sentáramos en una pequeña banca que yo había adaptado ahí para cuando iba.

Y dome Bella cuéntame sobre ti?" le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Bien nací el 13 de septiembre en Phoenix, soy hija única, aunque me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, recién termine la preparatoria, entrare a la universidad a estudiar literatura." Me contesto ella con alegría en su voz. " Y tu Edward que me cuentas de ti?" me tomo desprevenido su pregunta, ella me estaba preguntando sobre mí, estaría bien contarle todo o mentirle un poco, me perdí unos momentos pensando que le debería de contestar, ella había sido sincera conmigo, pero nadie sabía las cosas mías so las personas que estaban involucradas.

Edward? Estas bien" me pregunto bella sacándome de mi pensamiento " si te incomoda no tienes que contestar solo lo que quieras contarme" eso me sorprendió ,mi dulce y bello ángel debería saber un poco o a lo mejor todo sobre mi, y a lo mejor lo de los que algún dia fueron mi familia.

BELLA pov

Edward me había llevado a un hermoso prado a las afuera de la ciudad, durante el viaje ninguno de los dos hablo, nos sentamos en una banca que había ahí, estaba pensando que preguntarle y si sería bueno preguntarle qué pasaba con Cullen o dejar que el me lo contara. Iba a pregunta mas sobre el pero el hablo primero.

Y dome Bella cuéntame sobre ti?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Yo le conteste tan rápido como me pregunto" Bien nací el 13 de septiembre en Phoenix, soy hija única, aunque me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, recién termine la preparatoria, entrare a la universidad a estudiar literatura." Le conteste con alegría, siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor, Edward había preguntado así que me tocaba a mi. "Y tu Edward que me cuentas de ti" le pregunte, pero vi como se quedo serio y se perdía en sus pensamientos un rato estaba preocupándome a lo mejor y el no me quería contar a lo mejor no quería que supiera cosas de el cómo estaba comprometido.

Edward? Estas bien "le pregunte eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar "si te incomoda no tienes que contestar, solo lo que tú quieras contarme" le dije mirándolo fijamente.

Está bien bella te contare todo de mi, nadie sabe este problema si así se puede llamar, es sobre mi familia y la que un día fue mi familia y mis hermanos" estaba impresionada por lo que Edward me acaba de decir y aparte que tenia hermanos? Wow eso si no me lo esperaba.

Chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero y les guste. **Espero actualizar pronto , espero sus review son los que me motivan a escribir nada les cuesta dejarme uno.**

**Saludos **


	4. conociendonos parte II

**Chicas estoy de regreso(naaa ni se nota jaja xd) les dejo este capítulo espero y les guste.**

**Y disculpen por la demora, estaba enferma:( .**

Bien Bella, la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, pero quiero que sepas que te cuento esto porque me inspiras confianza." Me dijo Edward muy serio y con su semblante tenso, me atreví a alargar mi mano y ponerla sobre la de él.

Naci el 20 de junio de 1987, en Londres, tengo una hermana melliza que estudia diseño de modas, una hermano mayor él tiene 26 años el es Dr. Se especializo en pediatría, yo estoy por terminar mi carrera en Lic. En Derecho, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen" me dijo Edward jadee de la impresión Edward un cullen entonces eso quiere decir que oh…, Edward me saco de mis pensamientos "Si Bella mis hermanos son Alice y Emmett. Me dijo él con demasiada tristeza.

Yo estaba antonita pero por que el estaba con los Masen y sus hermanos no? Esa era una gran interrogante.

Te preguntaras porque estoy con los Masen y no con los Cullen verdad?" me pregunto, yo solo pude asentir, " veras Alice, Emmet y yo somos hijos bilógicos de los Masen, vivíamos en Londres pero cuando Alice y yo cumplimos 8 meses de nacidos, y emmet 4 años según mis padres nos mudamos para aca ya que mis abuelos maternos nos querían tener cerca, eso fue lo me dijo Esme y Carlisle" yo estaba en shock completamente en shock no podía hablar.

Cuando llegamos aquí las cosas cambiaron completamente , solo recuero que después de un tiempo a los que les dije papa y mama por primera vez no lo eran mas si no que ahora eran Carlisle y Esme, el tiempo paso y en ese tiempo me adapte a ellos como mama y papa escuchaba a Emmet llorar y veía como Esme se iba y lo abrazaba y le decía que era un niño muy lindo, que no llorara que nadie lo lastimaría en ese entonces yo tenia 4 años y el 8, alice y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos emmet nos cuidaba y nos dolía cuando entraba en una de sus crisis, pero todo empezó a cambiar según por el amor de Esme y Carlisle, después a nosotros llegaron los Hale, y ya éramos mas, emmet siempre atrás de rosalie y jasper con alice, ellos tenían la misma edad que emmet 8 años. "me relato él con lagrima en sus ojos"

Pero como sabes no todo es felicidad pues cuando Alice y yo cumplimos 14 años, Esme y Carlisle nos contaron que nos habían adoptado cuando Alice y yo eramos unos bebes de tan solo 1 año y emmet estaba por cumplir los 5 años." En ese momento vi como una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Alice y yo nos vimos fijamente y empezamos a preguntar, que por qué?, que donde estaban nuestro padres?, que si no nos querían nuestros verdaderos padres? Miles de preguntas, ellos se vieron fijamente pero fue emmet quien hablo, el nos dijo que……." Se quedo completamente serio y un sollozo desgarrador salió de su boca, yo me sentía mal por haber preguntado, pero ya la pregunta estaba hecha solo hice lo que creí correcto lo abrase, el al principio se tenso pero luego me acomodo en su regazo y empezó a hablar.

Emmet con lagrimas en los ojos nos empezó a decir que mis padres nos maltrataban que el perfectamente recordaba la primera vez que le pegaron a pesar de su edad, que a el le dolía como a nosotros nos dejaban llorar por horas simplemente se iban y nos dejaban a Alice y a mi solos con el sin comer, y que cuando llegaban lo hacían demasiado tarde como para ponernos atención y que el a pesar de su edad veía todo y le dolía vernos llorar, saber que al igual que el teníamos hambre, que mi padre le pegaba cada vez que el a como podía ya que no hablaba muy bien les decía que por que nos dejaban solos que si no nos querían" Edward estaba muy muy mal lo podía ver quería que parara, me estaba doliendo tanto verlo asi.

Edward por favor para si no estas bien, no quiero verte asi porfavor" le dije acariciando su mejilla y secándole unas cuantas lagrimas.

No bella déjame seguir quiero desahogarme" me dijo con dolor en su voz, yo solo asentí.

Para esa parte Esme y Carlise estaban abrazando a Emmet, Alice estaba sollozando y yo trataba de ser fuerte para mi hermana y mi hermano, sin embargo Emmet no pudo continuar y fue Esme quin continuo, ella nos dijo que cuando fueron al orfanato nos vieron a los tres vio a emmet siempre protegiéndonos a nosotros y desde ese momento supo que no tenía que buscar más por que había encontrado a sus niños, que ella y Carlisle solo iban a adoptar a un bebe pero en cuanto nos vieron nos quisieron a los tres, a Esme se le escapo un sollozo y fue Carlisle quien continuo por ella, el nos conto que cuando nos adoptaron la encargada del orfanato les dijo que Emmet tenía problemas siempre estaba a la defensiva nos cuidaba tanto y era muy agresivo, que ellas creían pensar que habíamos sido maltratados que nos habían encontrado en la puerta del orfanato, solo con nuestros nombres, y que Emmet estaba bajo los efectos de una droga que lo había hecho dormir" no lo podía creer drogar a un niño de casi 5 años eso es demasiado. "Carlisle nos dijo que después de que nos adoptaron de inmediato nos llevaron al hospital donde trabajaba ya que Alice se veía bastante mal y Emmet necesitaba ayuda profesional, así que habían decidió llevarlo con un psicólogo, Carlisle nos conto que presiono un poco para que le entregaran los resultados en ese mismo dia, y Emmet paso a consulta con un amigo de Esme, Alice a su edad tenía un caso fuerte de anemia por lo que ellos se preocuparon y decidieron empezar a tratarla ya que era muy pequeña y no la querían perder, conmigo no hubo muchos problemas ya que según Carlisle, Emmet el conto que cuando llegamos a Volterra prácticamente yo estaba con mis abuelos y el y Alice estaban con mis padres así que ellos fueron los más afectados, pero Carlisle ya no siguió hablando porque Alice empezó a hiperventilar y a temblar y de su boca salían sollozos desgarradores" Edward empezó a llorar mas fuerte yo solo pude abrazarlo más, había sufrido tanto , pero mi pregunta era porque él estaba de regreso con los Masen, después de todo lo que le habían hecho.

Tranquilo Edward no continúes si no quieres tranquilos" el solo me abrazo tan fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Me dolió tanto cuando vi a mi hermana así, apenas y podía respirar, en ese momento odie a mis padres por hacernos sufrir así, esme se acerco y abrazo a Alice le empezó a decir que se tranqulizara recuerdo sus palabra ella le decía cariñosamente, tranquila mi niña todo esta bien estas con nosotros, te amamos hija tranquila, le decía mientras la abrazaba y Carlisle le frotaba la espalda, Carlisle le dijo que se tranquilizara que no le gustaba verla así y que no le quería poner un calmante, emmet estaba sollozando y a mí en ese punto no pude mas y me derrumbe Carlisle y Emmet en ese instante estaban a mi lado abrazándome, jasper y rosalie iban entrando a la casa japer inmediatamente corrió hacia mi hermana y la abrazo fue como ella se calmo y esme vino a mi lado, y rosalie fue con emmet. Cuando Alice se calmo le dijo a esme y a Carlisle que nunca nos dejaran, ellos solo la abrazaron y nos prometieron que siempre estarían para nosotros, después de que nos contaran todo nos volvimos mas unidos" me dijo Edward con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, quería saber que hacía con los masen pero no quería presionar el solo me contaría. Edward iba a seguir hablando pero lo detuve rápido para que se detrajera un rato de su dolor.

Edward pov

Le había contado a bella casi toda la parte de mi historia, me dolía tanto recordar tantas mentiras que me habían dicho que no aguante y me derrumbe enfrente de ella, ella me abrazaba y me daba palabras de consuelo, era definitivo estaba enamorado de este hermoso ángel, me tenía que deshacer de Tanya pero no iba a ser demasiado fácil, no estando mi madre de por medio.

Iba a empezar a contarle a Bella que hacia yo con mis padres después de todo pero ella me atajo rápido.

Y dime Edward, cuando te casas? "me pregunto mi hermoso ángel con cierto dolor en su voz, su pregunta me sorprendió, pero sabía que lo hacía para que descansara un poco de mi relato y mi dolor.

No tenemos fecha, mama y Tanya se encargan de eso" le dije no muy entusiasmado, esperaba que la fecha nunca llegara, tendría que pensar que voy a hacer.

Oh. Bueno y dime cuál es tu color preferido? Me pregunto curiosa.

En este momento el café" le dije viendo sus hermosos ojos, ella solo se sonrojo" y dime bella cual es el tuyo" le pregunte curioso por su respuesta.

El verde" me contesto sonriendo" se puede saber por qué" le dije mirándola, sus mejillas se pusieron de un hermoso carmín. "por que es el color de tus ojos" me dijo agachando su mirada, y más roja no podía estar, puse mis dedos en su mentón e hice que me mirara.

A mí me gusta el café también por tus ojos" le dije. Le iba a decir a bella lo que sentía por ella se que es demasiado rápido pero le tenia que decir ya que estábamos tan bien ahorita así que decidí que la llevaría a mi departamento el cual ni mis padres ni Tanya sabían de él, solo los Cullen ya que era un regalo de ellos.

Bella me acompañarías a un lugar?" le pregunte un poco temeroso por que me rechazara.

Claro" me dijo con una sonrisa tan linda que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

Me levante de mi lugar y le tendí la mando para levantarla, ella la acepto gustosa. Caminamos hacia mi volvo, sin decirnos nada, tomados de la mano, le abri la puerta para que se subiera, cuando me subi arranque hacia el centro de la ciudad.

A donde vamos Edward? Me pregunto mi hermosa bella.

Ya verás mi Bella" inmediatamente voltee a verla por lo que le acaba de decir esperando y no s molestara, ella solo estaba con la boca abierta formando una prefecta "o" y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, nadie dijo nada mas en el camino al departamento.

Cuando llegamos le abri la puerta a bella para que se bajara.

Espero y no te moleste pero quiero mostrarte algo." Empezamos a caminar y al llegar a la puerta abri y deje que bella entrara.

Que hermoso Edward, es tuyo?. Me pregunto sorpendida.

Si es mio." Le conteste con una sonrisa y pensando y si _quieres también tuyo. _

BELLA pov

Edward me había llevado a su departamento no sé que me quería mostrar estaba sorprendida por lo hermoso que era y la hermosa vista que tenia.

Pero más sorprendida estaba por el hecho de que me había dicho _mi bella. _Pero no me quería emocionar ya que el estaba comprometido y dudaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo, eso me ponía completamente triste.

Bella quiero mostrarte algo, espero y te guste" me dijo un poco nervioso y caminando hacia un hermoso piano blanco y sentándose en el banquillo.

Y empezó a tocar una hermosa canción que conocía muy bien ya la había escuchado antes, no podía ser cierto. Pero por que esta canción, mis ojos se humedecieron, ya estaba a punto de llorar sin ni siquiera escuchar la letra, quise retener mis lágrimas pero no pude porque Edward empezó a cantar.,

**Que opinan? Les gusto? Creen que me pueda dejar un review.**

**Créanme que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo si quieren saber mas déjenme reviews ..**

**Díganme si voy demasidado rápido les gusta o no.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a hale cullen anna por su apoyo y su ayuda, muchísimas gracias anna.**

**Y les recomiendo todas sus historias son buenísimas excelentes.**

**En el momento en que las lean se darán cuenta, hay un poco de todo, drama, romance, comedia, son excelentes no tengo palabras para decribir.**

**Bueno chicas las dejo espero review.**

**Y actualizare muy pronto**


	5. Sentimientos y Reacciones, La Fecha

**hola chicas aquí le dejo el capitulo.**

BELLA pov

Cuando Edward empezó a cantar no me pude contener las lagrimas.

_Me gustan tu ojos_

_Me gusta tu boca, me aloca_

_Me aloca el rose de tu piel_

_Tu presente, tu ayer_

_Me gusta_

_Me gusta todo, todo me gusta... de ti_

Podría ser posible que Edward sintiera lo mismo que yo?.. no podía detener mis lagrimas.

_Me gustan tus manos_

_Cuando te saludo_

_Y sudo, sudo de nervios de pensar_

_Que pudiera tocar_

_Tu alma_

_Me gusta tu alma,_

_Tu alma me gusta_

_Me gustas._

_Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_Que me quieres_

_Soñarte se hizo ya el mayor_

_De mis placeres_

_Me gusta todo, todo me gusta... de ti_

Para ese tiempo no podía detener mis lágrimas, pero no me quería emocionar a lo mejor y no era para mi, a lo mejor y solo quería ver si estaba bien para cantarse a Tanya.

_Me gusta tu estilo medio despistado_

_Pecado, pecado fuera no soñar_

_También poder tocar_

_Tu cuerpo_

_De cuerpo y alma_

_Como me gustas_

_Me gustas_

_Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_Que me quieres_

_Soñarte se hizo ya el mayor_

_De mis placeres_

_Me gusta todo, todo me gusta... de ti_

Edward termino de cantar y se acerco y se puso de rodillas frente a mi.

**EDWARD pov**

Había terminado de cantar me acerque a bella quien estaba llorando, no sabía por qué, tenía miedo que me rechazara, me arrodillé y tome sus manos.

Bella porque lloras?, no te gusto, hice algo mal" le pregunte nervioso.

No Edward solo es que es muy hermosa la canción y tu cantas muy bien" me dijo ella sonrojándose "es perfecta a Tanya le va a gustar" me dijo con la mirada triste, espera dijo Tanya??????

Me empecé a reír y ella me vio extrañada, "Tonta Bella" la agarre y la atraje hacia mí, la abrace fuerte y bese su frente, ella solo s estremeció. "Esta canción es para ti mi Bella, es lo que siento" vi que ella se tenso.

Isabella desde que te vi en la cena creí en el amor a primera vista, estaba ansioso por saber quién era la hermosa chica del vestido blanco, el ángel que tenia enfrene de mi, en ese momento no existía nadie para mi, durante la cena no podía dejar de verte, y no pude dormir pensando en él ángel de los hermosos ojos café, y el día que he pasado contigo me basto para saber que te amo Bella , te amos" le acababa de decir lo que sentía, ella no decía nada estaba callada, eso m preocupo y si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, aceptaría las consecuencias de mi declaración.

Bella no decía nada, me levante me pase mi mano por mi desordenado cabello. "Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi Bella" le dije caminando hacia la cocina pero cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina un sollozo me hizo que me girara, era bella estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, inmediatamente corrí hacia ella y la abrace.

Lo siento Bella, lo siento no debí decírtelo, se que no sientes lo mismo que yo lo siento lo siento". Le decía besándole sus cabellos, ella solo se aferro a mi.

**BELLA pov**

No lo podía creer Edward me amaba, estaba en shock procesando todo lo que el me había dicho, no salían palabras de mi no podía hablar.

El se levanto y camino hacia la cocina y solo me dijo. "Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi Bella" me dijo cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina se me salió un sollozo al pensar que lo iba a perder, el se dio la vuelta demasiado rápido y corrió hacia mi y me abrazo y empezó a decirme.

Lo siento Bella, lo siento no debí decírtelo, se que no sientes lo mismo que yo lo siento lo siento". Me decía besándome mis cabellos, yo solo me aferre mas a el, cuando estuve calmada le conteste.

Edward yo" intente decir , pero creo que no existen palabras para describir lo que sentía y solo encontré otra forma de decírselo, sin dar tiempo a nada, junte mis labios con los del, al principio fue un beso , casto , dulce, lleno de emociones y sentimientos y por mi parte de esperanza e ilusión , si me había enamorado a primera vista de edward, el enredo sus manos en mis cabello, y yo comencé a sentir la necesidad de profundizar el beso, necesitaba llenarme de el y sabia que eso era imposible por que siempre necesitaría mas, mi lengua pido permiso para entrar en su calida boca y el cual fue concedido de inmediato, nuestras lenguas hacían una danza perfecta, mis manos acariciando su cuello , dios con un solo beso me sentía en el cielo, nuestro beso comenzó a ser mas apasionado , como si de este beso dependieran nuestras vidas y podía jurar que la mía si , nos separamos por falta de aire, pero nos miramos a los ojos, no necesitábamos palabras en este momento, nuestras almas y corazón se reflejaban por nuestros ojos, el acaricio mi mejilla y supe que era una invitación para unir nuestros labios, pero el sonido de su celular reventó la burbuja en la que estábamos, el contesto de mala gana.

Diga?- pregunto a la persona que lo estaba llamando

Estoy ocupado mama- respondió el sin dejar de mirarme

Que?- pregunto sorprendido y su cara cambio de inmediato

Cuando lo decidieron?- pregunto el con voz molesta y fastidiada y en ese momento supe lo que era que el corazón se te rompiera, el ya tenia fecha de boda

No lo podía perder, quería que estuviera conmigo siempre pero es imposible, así que tome una decisión de la cual nunca me arrepentiré.

ELIZABETH pov

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en la cena, maldita sea en la hora en que aceptamos, de tantos amigos que tiene aro tenía que invitar a esos poca cosa de los cullen, y la estúpida sobrina de aro , que no despegaba la vista del bastardo de Edward, y a Edward se veía que le gustaba.

En qué piensas Elizabeth" pregunto el odioso de mi marido.

En que como aro fue capaz de invitar a esos poca cosa de los cullen y luego la zorra de la sobrina de aro viste como veía al bastardo de tu hijo y el le correspondía" le dije muy molesta. "Y luego la mocosa esa de Alice por desgracia tu hija como abrazo a la tipa esa, esa mocosa no entiende que yo soy su madre, un día de estos entenderá como no se murió, y Emmet igual de idiota que siempre" iba a seguir hablando pero vi que mi marido no me ponía atención, eso me enfureció, quien se creía.

Edward me escuchaste?" le pregunte al muy estúpido, el solo asintió y se volvió a quedar pensativo, mientras me fui a darme una ducha, cuando regrese el ya tenia su ropa de dormir y estaba acostado.

Estaba pensando lo de la zorra de la sobrina de aro y el estúpido que tenemos por hijo, no crees que debes apresurar los tramites de la boda con Tanya, no vaya ser que tu estúpido hijo se arrepienta" me dijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Si eso es cierto mañana hablare con Tanya, ahorita quiero descansar" le dije y le di la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar estaba solo mi esposo, me dijo que Edward se había ido después de desayunar, a donde se iría esto no me estaba justando nada esto, nunca se va sin avisarnos a lo mejor se fue a ver a Tanya, después de desayunar le marque a tanya.

Diga" dijo la molesta voz de Tanya, la soportaba solo porque la necesitaba para que se casara con el tonto de Edward, después me desharía de ella jaja pobrecita.

Tanya querida, esta Edward contigo" le pregunte con voz maternal.

No Eli, Edward no ha venido ni siquiera me ha llamado desde anoche" odiaba que me llamara Eli, pero lo tenía que soportar, y lo Edward como lo pensé no me gustaba nada, asi que comenzaría a chantajear.

Tanya querida crees que puedas venir, tenemos que hablar sobre la fecha de la boda" le dije mostrando entusiasmo.

No creo que pueda Eli, tengo un compromiso, pero dime la fecha ya teneos casi todo de hecho solo falta la fecha" me dijo la muy perra muy emocionada.

Que te parece dentro de quince días" entre mas pronto mejor pensé.

Por que tan pronto Eli quería, no me molesta esta bien , pero por que tan pronto" me pregunto la zorra, empezaba el drama.

Fui con el doctor querida no estoy muy bien de salud y quiero ver a mi hijo casarse" le dije con dolor fingido, si tan solo supiera que estoy mal saludable que ella y Edward juntos jaja.

Oh querida lo siento enserio, mañana estaré sin falta para ultimar detalles" ja ya callo solo falta el estúpido que tengo por hijo, lo que tengo que hacer por dinero, pensé.

Esta bien Tany te espero aquí" ella odiaba que le dijeran Tany escuche como gruñía ja pero no dijo nada solo un nos vemos pronto y colgó.

Ahora me falta Edward. Agarre el teléfono y le marque, tardo en contestar.

Diga? Me dijo un poco agitado y molesto. Eso me dejo con la duda porque estaba agitado con quien estaría.

Hijo necesito hablar contigo donde estas?" le pregunte cariñosamente,

Estoy ocupado mama" me respondió mas calmado, idiota pensé.

Está bien te diré por aquí, ya tengo fecha para tu boda es dentro de quince días" le dije con fingida emoción, lo repito lo que hay que hacer por dinero aunque pensándolo bien también me desharé de el.

Que?" me grito demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, idiota quien se creía no le respondí por que echaría perder mi plan, maldigo la hora en que mis papas le dejaron todo el dinero a este estúpido. Si no estuvieran muertos los volvería a matar.

Lo que escuchaste hijo no te alegra? Le dije fingiendo tristeza en mi voz

Cuando lo decidieron" me pregunto más calmado, haaa Elizabeth prepárate para tu actuación.

Hoy hijo, fui al médico y me dijo que estaba mal de salud y no quiero morir sin ver a mi hijo casarse" le dije fingiendo que lloraba, mi esposito estaba que se atacaba de la risa.

Ok mama, luego hablamos" me dijo con desilusión es su voz, maldito no te me echaras para atrás.

Hija a que hora llegaras?" le pregunte curiosa por su respuesta.

No lo se mama no creo que baya a dormir, estaré bien no te preocupes" como no me voy a preocupar si mi mina de oro anda afuera, infeliz lo dejare espero y no le pase nada.

Esta bien hijo cuidate, nos vemos" solo digo un adiós y colgó.

Y bien que aras ahora?. Me pregunto mi marido.

Investigar si el engendro esta con la zorra de la sobrina de aro" agarre el teléfono y marque a la casa de aro, donde rápido contestaron.

Si diga" pregunto una de las gatas

Buenas tardes se encuentra la sobrina de Aro?. Pregunte con indiferencia.

Disculpe, pero quien la busca" me ppregunto la estupida gata que se creia.

Habla la señora Elizabeth Masen, se encuentra o no?" pregunte con voz demandante

La señorita Isabella salió con las señoras Suplicia y Renne"contesto la tipa.

Esta bien, adios." Le colgué y llame a mi marido "Al parecer la zorra no esta con el estúpido de tu hijo, pero que ni se les ocurra a ese par hacer algo por que sabran de los que soy capaz o me dejo de llamar Elizabeth Masen.

Angela pov

Estaba pensando en Bella como le estará yendo. Lo bueno es que nadie había regresado y no sabían que ella no estaba aquí. Estaba tan concentrada limpiando la mesa hasta que escuche que el teléfono estaba timbrando.

Si diga" pregunte un poco tímida, no me gustaba contestar pero Sue no estaba

Buenas tardes se encuentra la sobrina de Aro?. Pregunto una voz que creía conocer.

Disculpe, pero quien la busca" le pregunte un poco confundida, pero no daría información nadamas asi

Habla la señora Elizabeth Masen, se encuentra o no?" pregunto con voz demandante. Masen Masen, oh la mama de Edward, que le digo, si le digo que está aquí va quiere hablar con ella, que hago, ya se las señoras.

La señorita Isabella salió con las señoras Suplicia y Renne" le dijo muy segura de lo que decía.

Está bien, adiós." Eso me sorprendió ni las gracias dio , no es que me hicieran falta pero por educación, que estará haciendo bella?, que quería la señora Masen?, estaba penando cuando Sue me llamo.

Quien hablaba angela?" me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

La señora Masen, buscaba a la señorita Isabella" le dije lo mas tranquila, para que me creyera.

Esta bien avísame si llama", eso no me gusto vi maldad en su cara,tendría que advertir a bella , cobre Sue y la señora Masen.

_**Chicas espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero y actualizar pronto.**_

_**Dejen review con si opiniones al respecto**_


	6. La propuesta

**Hola chicas aquí regrese, discúlpenme por tardarme enserio mil disculpas, pero prometo subir capítulos mas deprisita, ya gracias a dios estoy mejor, y ya no me lastiman tanto mis brazos al escribir, y quiero agradecer a las que están la pendiente de la historia**

**Les dejo el cap, espero y les guste**

**EDWARD POV**

No podía ser, la llamada que me hizo mi madre me callo como un balde de agua fría, en que maldito momento eligieron la fecha , no podía ser solo quince días, porque ahora cuando aparece la mujer de mi vida, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me acordaba que mi ángel estaba conmigo cuando voltee a verla mi mirada se topo con sus lindos ojos que denotaban tristeza y dolor, no podía ver a mi bella así me lastimaba, poco a poco me acerque a ella y la abrase ella me regreso el abrazo y una lagrima salió de sus hermosos ojos se la limpie con un tierno beso, le diría mi propuesta ojala y aceptara.

Bella hay algo que quiero decirte" le dije un poco serio, vi como templo en mis brazos.

Dime Edward" me dijo con la voz entrecortada, no me gustaba verla así me lastimaba ya estaba decidió no permitiría que me alegaran de ella.

Mi fecha para la boda es en 15 días" le dije de golpe, ella se zafo de mis brazos y se alejo eso me dolió. Pero sabia que lo que le diría después le agradaría y ojala y aceptara.

**BELLA pov**

No tenía que ser genio para saber que la mama de Edward y Tanya ya tenían fecha para la boda, eso me dolió en el alma por qué?, porque ahora que había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños me lo quitaban, sabía que tenía que alejarme ya que el estaba C-O-M-P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O lástima que no es conmigo, el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que yo seguía aquí cuando volteo nuestras miradas se toparon en cuanto me vio sus ojos reflejaban dolor, poco a poco se acerco y me abrazo, yo le regrese el abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de el, y si dependía de el.

El fue el que rompió el silencio.

Bella hay algo que quiero decirte" me dijo con un tono demasiado serio y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar.

Dime Edward" le dije con mi voz entrecortada, por más que quise que la voz me saliera bien no pude.

Mi fecha para la boda es en 15 días" me dijo, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, lo que hice fue soltarme de su abrazo y alejarme de el, eso es lo que iba a ser de ahora en adelante, el e vio con dolor pero tenía que sacar fuerzas para dejarlo.

Felicidades" le dije mostrando una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos. "espero y seas feliz Edward" el me miraba como si no entendiera "creo que lo mejor es que me valla" Edward estaba serio así que tome mi bolso y me di la vuelta, esperaba que Edward me dijera que no me fuera o un te amo por última vez, pero no no dijo nada, cuando iba a tomar la perilla par abrir la puerta unos brazos fuertes me rodearon la cintura, en eso momento mi cuerpo se tenso, iba a decirle que me soltara cuando sentí como mi hombro se empezó a mojar y me gire la gran sorpresa fue ver a Edward llorando, en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que era mi perdición, solo sentí cuando el estampo sus labios con los míos, primero no respondí pero después nuestros labios se movían con coordinación , el beso demostraba muchos sentimientos, amor, ternura, dolor, cariño, nos detuvimos por falta de aire, solo nuestras frentes quedaron unidas y en eso una idea cruzo por mi mente si esta era la última vez que vería a Edward, entonces quería ser suya, aunque el se fuera a casar,

Edward, hazme tuya aunque sea la primera y ultima vez, por favor" le dije viéndolo a los ojos, el me vio con los ojos bien abiertos y se veía sorpresa en ellos.

Mi bella, mi ángel tu ya eres mía amor" me dijo besando mi frente, amor amor me dijo amor, lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro. Busque sus labios y lo bese, sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección con los míos, el beso empezó a subir de tono, nos separaos por falta de aire, pero Edward empezó a besar mi cuello y mordió suavemente mi lóbulo gemí por el placer, estaba decidido me entregaría a Edward.

"Edward haz…." Comenzó bella pero el no la dejo terminar, acerco sus labios a su cuello y empezó a darle besos húmedos, bella se estremeció ante el contacto.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de bella y la acerco hacia el, empezó a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo y morderlo tiernamente haciendo que bella dejara escapar un jadeo y se pegara más a su cuerpo.

Bella levanto sus manos y empezó a quitar la playera de Edward maravillándose con lo suave y tersa que era su piel, Edward deslizo su rostro rozando con el suyo hasta que encontró sus labios, los beso suavemente y más suave mientras ella los entre abría con un jadeo involuntario, el la beso ahora con fuerza mientras ella lo atraía hacia el.

Bella no estaba segura que hacer no había besado mucho y mucho menos de esa forma pero todo parecía querer dejarse llevar, hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, dejarse llevar.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia su habitación haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas fuertemente a sus caderas, haciéndolos gemir al sentir el contacto de sus sexos.

Al llegar a la habitación Edward la recostó suavemente en la cama, despojándola lentamente de sus ropas dejándola solo en bragas y un hermoso sostén de encaje color azul, le lucia espectacular.

Sus manos empezaron un recorrido por todo su cuerpo desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos, los cuales apretó ligeramente haciendo que saliera de ella un jadeo involuntario, el regreso hacia su espalda colocando sus manos justo en el broche del sostén y lo quito de un suave tirón, bella desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada, pero Edward puso una mano en su mentón y obligo a verle.

Estas hermosa" le dijo el con su voz totalmente ronca y excitada, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso suavemente.

Edward llevo su boca a uno de sus senos, mientras que con la mano le daba placer al otro, bella arqueo su espalda cuando sintió rozar el aliento de el en su pecho, soltó un gemido cuando el le mordió suavemente su pezón que ya estaba duro como una roca.

Edward estaba perdido entre su sabor, su olor, estaba tan excitado, que deseaba tomarla ya, pero no era justo quería darle un poco de mas placer.

Llevo una mano hacia su vientre y mucho más abajo, paso el elástico de sus bragas mientras Bella se retorcía y gemía tenuemente besaba su pecho y su cuello.

Su mano empezó a masajear su sexo por encima de las bragas haciendo que bella arañara su espalda, eso fue lo excito mas a Edward y de un solo tirón arranco las bragas, Edward empezó a masajear mas fuerte arriba, abajo, bella jamás había sentido algo así estaba perdida en el placer que le brindaba ese hombre su hombre por esa noche, empezó a frotarse en el hasta que se dio cuenta que Edward todavía llevaba sus jeans, asi que estiro un poco sus manos y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón el se dio cuenta de la situación y se despego un poco de ella y se quito sus jeans quedando solo en unos bóxers que dejaban ver su gran erección, bella abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo grande que era y se relamió los labios, un gesto que Edward no paso desapercibido, el se acero y se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y empezó a entrar lentamente, mientras bella se aferraba a sus hombros, cuando Edward estuvo totalmente adentro dejo que ella se acostumbrara.

Bella sentía tanto placer que no le gusto cuando Edward se quedaba quieto asi que lo incio moviendo las caderas, logrando que Edward gimiera su nombre.

Bella mi bella eres tan estrecha amor" le dijo, empezando a embestir un poco mas fuerte, y besando los labios de bella con amor, pasión, retiro los labios para posarlos en los hombros y cuello, haciendo un recorrido hacia sus pechos, bella no paraba de gemir, y le arañaba la espalda de tanto placer.

Oh dios!!" chillo bella cuando Edward levanto una de sus piernas, pasándola por sus hombros y asi entrar mas en ella, estaba perdida entre tanto placer, iba sintiendo como estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo. " mas Edward, mas, por favor no pares, oh dios!!!!" era lo único que salía de los labios de ella y Edward la complació, la empezó a embestir mas fuerte sintiendo como el estaba apunto de llegar.

Bella vente conmigo amor" le dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada, ella no le pudo contestar estaba prácticamente perdida en el placer.

Que solo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y tocaba el cielo junto a Edward quien dejo escapar un gran gemido.

" bellaaaaa!!!!!"

Edward!!!" ambos terminaron juntos y Edward salió de ella la abrazo y la pego a su cuerpo mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Bella enrollo su brazo a la cintura de Edward y besaba su pecho, estaba feliz por lo que acaba de pasar, ahora venia lo mas difícil el despedirse y separase de el por k estaba claro que se iba a casar.

Edward pov

Dios santo estar con bella fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y no la iba a dejar ir, no claro que no.

Bella tengo algo que proponerte" le dije haciendo círculos en su espalda

Dime que no te arrepientes?" me pregunto con un poco de tristeza y se le quebró la voz, y no me miro, eso me mataba no quería que ella sufriera"

Bella mírame" le dije serio, pero ella ni siquiera me miro, " mi amor, claro que no, no me arrepiento por que esto que paso fue perfecto, tu y yo haciendo el amor, bebe como puedes pensar eso, mirame bella, te amo" le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios, "o tu si te arrepiente?" le dije viéndola a los ojos esos ojos tan hermosos.

No Edward claro que no me arrepiento, pero tu te casaras, es mejor que hagamos como que nada paso, porque te amo y no quiero sufrir" me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, eso me dolio pero no esto no quedaba asi.

Mi amor, tengo algo que proponerte, se que es precipitado, pero soy feliz, te vi y supe que eras la clase de mujer que quería, mi amor quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, que seas mi mujer, mi todo aceptas bebe" le pregunte, estaba muy nervioso que no aceptara, me moriría si ella me dice que noooo

Bella pov.

En shock en eso estaba, Edward pidiéndome que me casara, que fuera su mujer, no sabia que decirle, en mis planes no esta el casarme tan joven, aparte mi carrera que pasaría, mis padres, no sabia que contestar por una parte lo amo y es con el con quien quiero estar solo el pensar que no lo tendría conmigo me muero.

Edward yo……"

**Chicas espero y de todo corazón este capitulo les guste, no sean tan duras es mi primer lemmon.**

**Cual creen que será la respuesta de bella?.... que pasara de ahora en adelante….**

**Chicas encerio esto se pone realmente bien pero les pido de favor.**

**Por favor dejen reviews enserio me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y díganme si les gusta la historia, o no para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo**

**Cuídense mucho, espero estar pronto con nuevo capitulo.**


	7. Aceptas?

Hola chicas bueno pues aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero no fallarles.

Bella pov.

En shock en eso estaba, Edward pidiéndome que me casara, que fuera su mujer, no sabia que decirle, en mis planes no esta el casarme tan joven, aparte mi carrera que pasaría, mis padres, no sabia que contestar por una parte lo amo y es con el con quien quiero estar solo el pensar que no lo tendría conmigo me muero.

-Edward yo……" tome un poco de aire y continúe " Edward yo también te amo, no me importa que apenas y te conozca, porque lo que si me importa y se es que te amo y mas mucho mas por que ahora soy tuya, pero tu estas comprometido Edward" le dije derramando lagrimas y con mi voz entrecortada, el se pego a mi y me abrazo.

-Princesa yo te amor, y también soy tuyo solo tuyo, y quiero estar siempre contigo, necesito que me contestes si te quieres casar conmigo, y después te explico." Me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Lo amaba ya no me importaba nada hablaría con mis padres después ahorita me preocupare por el mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Claro que si me quiero casar contigo" le conteste , estampando mis labios con los de el, fue un beso lleno de amor, cariño donde le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba, nos separamos por falta de aire- pero cuando?, y les dirás a tus padres?, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Edward- le dije un poco angustiada por que esto era tan rápido, pero era la boda o dejarlo ir, pero eso no me lo permitiría- por mi me casaría hoy mismo, no quiero estar separada de ti mas tiempo.

Lo sé amor, pero tenemos que tener todos los papeles en orden ya que al casarte conmigo pasaras a ser ciudadana aquí en mi país, solo dame 3 días en los que arreglo todos los papeles y me consigues los tuyos que te parece?" cierto no había pensado en eso, bueno pero tres días no son nada así tengo tiempo de comprarme un vestido y preparar mis cosas, estaba pensando pero Edward me hablo- A nuestros padres les diremos cuando ya estemos casados no quiero que mis padres o los tuyos se vayan a interponer en nosotros, y los testigos buscare a algunos amigos, o si quieres decirle a tu prima Heidi que guarde el secreto".

Confió en mi prima pero lo pensare tengo tres días, pero ya no nos veremos hasta el día de la boda?" le pregunte con un puchero, el me regalo una sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Amor quisiera poder verte estos días que vienen pero no es bueno porque no queremos que nos descubran será difícil pero valdrá la pena" y empezó a besarme un beso cargado de amor y de lujuria, el me recostó en la cama, empezó a besar mi cuello, mi mandibula cuando se dirijia a mis pechos mi celular empezó a sonar, el solo me apretó mas.

No contestes" me pido entre beso y beso.

No puedo, que tal y es mi mama" le dije levantándome a regañadientes de su lado, cuando vi la pantalla d mi celular vi que era un numero desconocido, fruncí el seño y conteste.

Hola?- pregunte un poco tímida.

Bella habla Alice, como estas" alice como rayos tiene mi número.

Si te preguntas porque tengo tu numero de celular, Ángela me lo paso estamos en tu casa, vinimos por ti para ir de compras, no puedes decir que no bella, serás nuestra mejor amiga" me dijo todo de corrido dios como puede hablar tan rápido, ir de compras no tenía ganas, pero que hacía con mi amiga- cuñada, en eso se me ocurrió una gran idea, así podría juntar a Edward con su familia, aunque todavía me debía mas explicaciones.

Claro que me gustaría ir Alice" cuando dije el nombre la cara de Edward fue de tristeza- donde nos vemos?- me dijo el lugar- ok nos vemos en 15 minutos, adiós"- le colgué y me voltee a ver a Edward, que tenia una mueca en su cara, salió de la cama y se acerco a mi para abrazarme.

Te vas." No era una pregunta era una afirmación, yo solo pude asentir, y el se limito a abrazarme fuerte." Esta bien vamos yo te llevo" me dijo poniéndose sus pantalones.

No te preocupes tomo un taxi" le dije calmada aunque me moría por que me fuera dejar.

Como se te ocurre, ven que yo te llevare, vamos" me tendió su mano cuando termine de vestirme.

Cuando salimos de su departamento, íbamos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo, nos subimos a su carro, y empezó a manejar hacia el centro comercial, llegamos demasiado rápido para mi gusto, estaciono el carro y volteo a verme.

Crees que me puedes mandar tus papeles hoy por fax?" pregunto sosteniendo mis manos.

Claro que si solo dame el numero y te los envió" le conteste acercándome para besarlo, beso que él me correspondió. Nos detuvimos por falta de aire, el solo me dio otro beso corto y bajo a abrir mi puerta. Cuando estuve abajo me acorralo entre el volvo y su cuerpo y me dio un beso que me quito el aliento, después acaricio mi mejilla.

Te amo , princesa nos vemos pronto y mándame los papeles entre mas pronto mejor, te enviare un mensaje con el número de fax, cuídate y te amo". Me dijo dándome otro beso pero esta vez mas corto.

Esta bien, y yo también te amo, tu también cuídate , y espero tu mensaje" le dije retirándome hacia las puertas del centro comercial y viendo como arrancaba en su coche, cuando me gire me quede de piedra, no nos vieron o si, me pregunte mentalmente.

QUE SE TRAEN TU Y EDWARD?...

CONTINUARA……………………

Chicas espero y este cap sea de su agrado espero subir otro pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas, aquí regreso, se que he tenido muy abandonada mi historia pero se me fueron las ideas, mi mente esta en blando, discúlpenme, no la abandonare, la continuare, pero ahorita no puedo trato de escribir pero no puedo, tengo miles de ideas siii, pero al momento de escribir puf de esfuman.

Les prometo estar pronto de regreso, por ahora, les diré que subiré una adaptación muy buena a mi me encanto, espero y se pasen por la historia se llama , **DOS PEQUE****ÑOS MILAGROS.**

**CHICAS TENAN PACIENCIA LES PROMETO MUY PRONTO SUBIR CAP, APARTE EL TRABAJO ME MATA, APARTE SOY CATEQUISTA UFFF MIL DE TRABAJO PERO YA EM TOMARE UN TIEMPO.**


End file.
